Eevee's Journey
by umbreonblue
Summary: Pokemon AU. Otori Itsuki is a Coordinator attending Ayanagi Academy. A stray Eevee that knows Sing turns up. This is the story of how Eevee joins Otori's team.


It all started on a rainy day.

Otori Itsuki, Coordinator attending Ayanagi Academy, was performing at the Outdoor Stage with his Pidgeot, Ace.

"Ace, Feather Dance!" Ace flew, feathers flying, while Otori danced. The rain making them look beautiful.

Unbeknownst to them, an Eevee was watching them, wide eyed, amazed.

Eevee ran away after the performance was finished.

Xxx

After that day, at lunch, Otori opened all his poke balls. "Lunchtime." Out of a burst of white light came a shiny Torchic named Toru, a shiny Skitty named Kakeru, a Piplup named Kaito, a Houndour named Shuu, and Ace the Pidgeot.

The Pokémon all cheered as they ate lunch. However, Kaito and Kakeru fought a bit before Shuu broke them up, Toru timidly trying to consult them.

Ace just sat back and watched the chaos from his perch on a tree branch.

Shaking his head, Otori continued with lunch, then went back to training.

Xxx

Meanwhile...

Eevee was looking at a poke puff from the window of a bakery, tail wagging and eyes full of stars. The owner smiled at the little Pokémon before letting it inside. "How's my favorite customer?" The owner asks. "Eevee!" Smiling, the owner picked Eevee up to look at today's pastries.

There was an wide variety of them. "Eev!" Eevee pawed the first orange one it saw. Chuckling, the owner said, "Of course. You just love citrus, don't you?" Eevee responds, "Vuli!" Putting Eevee down, the owner gets the poke puff, and feeds the little Pokémon. "How is it?" The owner asks. "Eevee!" Eevee cheers happily. The owner smiles, "I'm glad you like it."

Once done, Eevee sits by the door, the owner letting it back outside, "Have a nice day!" "Eev!" Eevee runs outside, then heads towards Ayanagi Academy.

Xxx

Eevee sneaked in through the back gardens, making its way to the Outdoor Stage, when, suddenly, some other Coordinators spotted it.

"An Eevee? Lucky me!" "Let's catch it!" They said as they opened up some poke balls, a Linoone, Mightyena, and a Roselia appearing.

Ears flattening, Eevee tried to run away, but was instantly surrounded. Glaring, Eevee sang. "Eev ve ve vee, ve ve ve, ve ve vee. Ve ve vee, ve ve veeee!" Slowly, both the Pokémon and Coordinators fell asleep.

Sighing, Eevee ran off deeper into the Academy, sniffing around, searching for its chosen trainer.

Xxx

Otori and Team Tsukigami were training with their senpai watching when they heard some students mentioning an Eevee spotted in the gardens. That it can apparently use Sing.

Blinking, Hiragi says, "An Eevee that knows Sing? That definitely would be a good catch." Sazanami nods, "I think I heard about that Eevee somewhere before..." Yuzuriha stands up straight suddenly, "The owner of the bakery nearby says that an Eevee comes in to eat poke puffs. Could it be the same Eevee?"

" **Maybe** ," Sazanami responds. "If I catch that Eevee, I'll evolve it immediately," Akatsuki says, determined. "Ah! Now I remember! That Eevee's infamous for not evolving for just any trainer. No one knows why though," Sazanami says.

"Well, if it doesn't want to evolve, it's fine, isn't it?" Otori asks. "But, it won't get any stronger," Hiragi replies.

Tsukigami cuts in, "Whether a Pokémon evolves or not depends on the Pokémon itself." They stare at him, then nod.

They go back to training.

Sazanami with Flaaffy and Skiddo, Yuzuriha with Dedenne and Swirlix, Akatsuki with Vulpix, Zorua, and Braixen, Otori with his Pokémon, and Hiragi with Rui the Dragonair, Eigo the Monferno, Akira the shiny Buneary, Izumi the Growlithe, Servine, and Seishiro the Lillipup.

Tsukigami was watching them with his Prinplup, and Milotic.

After practice was done, they all headed back to the dorms after recalling their Pokémon.

Xxx

Eevee was hot on the trail of the trainer it saw that day when it started raining. Running, Eevee spotted an open door, and went for it, getting inside. Sighing, Eevee shook its wet fur dry, splattering and dripping onto the floor, its fur puffed up.

Turning around, Eevee fixed its tail, flattening the fur down, then wiped its paws on the carpet. Once done, Eevee's search was on again.

Hearing footsteps, Eevee ran inside another opened door, hiding behind it. Once the footsteps were gone, Eevee sighed in relief, then looked around.

Eevee saw a piano, a small stage, mirrors, and a sofa. Smiling, Eevee ran in front of the mirror, then danced. It was so immersed in dancing that it failed to hear the door open, and footsteps walk in.

Tsukigami blinked, a bit shocked to find the infamous singing Eevee dancing in his practice hall. He watched it dance for awhile, not wanting to scare it away. Then, he clapped. "Vee!" Startled at the noise, Eevee looked towards Tsukigami and blinked. Then, it go into a protective stance, glaring at him, "Eev!"

Laughing, Tsukigami says, "It's OK. I'm not gonna catch you. I was just surprised to see you **here** , of all places."

Blinking, "Eev..." Smiling, Tsukigami says, "Your dancing is beautiful though." Eevee blushed at the praise, tracings circle on the floor with its paw.

Then, they heard footsteps again, Eevee running onto the sofa, hiding among the pillows. Blinking, Tsukigami says, "Ah. You don't want to deal with any other trainers today, huh... Alright, but... you should meet my students. I'm sure they won't try to catch you...at least, most of them won't." Poking its head out from the cover of the pillows, Eevee replies, "Eev Eevee."

"OK then. You can stay here until tomorrow. I'll feed you in the morning, so don't get caught," Tsukigami says as he leaves. Eevee nods.

Once the door closed, Eevee decided to sleep on the sofa, dreaming about its chosen trainer.

Xxx

Early in the morning, Eevee woke up to footsteps. Raising its head, it sees Tsukigami with a bowl of food. Yawning, Eevee stretches and gets up, and walks towards Tsukigami. "Good morning. Here's your breakfast." "Eev!" Eevee happily eats the food.

Smiling, Tsukigami says, "I'll be back. My students will show up after lunch. I'll introduce you then." Eevee nods, "Vee!"

Tsukigami goes back out the door, with an empty bowl, and Eevee decides to practice dancing again. This time, on the stage. After awhile, Eevee jumps onto the piano, and rests there for a bit, taking a nap.

Xxx

Tsukigami says he has a surprise for them. Otori and the others are all curious about it. They all decide to wait and see.

Once they open the door to the practice hall, they see an Eevee sleeping on the piano. Ears perking up at footsteps, Eevee wakes up, and turns to them. Blinking, Eevee jumps down onto the floor, greeting them with a, "Eevee!"

Blinking, they all recognize it as the infamous Eevee everyone's talking about. They all turn to their senpai.

"This is the surprise?!" Tsukigami nods, "Yeah. I found Eevee here yesterday, **dancing** of all things." Akatsuki asks, "Can I catch it, senpai?" Glaring, Eevee gets into a defensive stance, "Eev vee!"

Hiragi says, "I don't think it wants to be caught by you." Akatsuki sulks.

Then, they hear growling. Blinking, they turn to Eevee, who blushes. "You're hungry?" Yuzuriha asks. Eevee nods. "Then, here. I got some poke puffs this morning." Getting out an assortment of pokepuffs, Eevee eats the orange ones. Once done, Eevee cheers, "Eevee!" Yuzuriha smiles, "Glad you like them. I made them myself."

Sazanami pets Eevee, "Ne, who would you like to go with? You can't stay here without someone trying to catch you, right?" "Vee!"

Eevee sniffs at them, going from Sazanami to Yuzuriha, ignoring Akatsuki, to Hiragi, who it gently headbutts, then finally to Otori. Recognizing his smell and looks, Eevee jumps into his arms. "Oof!" Otori says as Eevee nuzzles him.

Tsukigami smiles, "I guess that settles it."

" **Why him**?" Akatsuki complains. Hiragi shrugs, "Who knows?" Sazanami and Yuzuriha smile, "Congrats."

Otori looks at Eevee, Eevee staring back, "Guess I'm stuck with you, huh?" "Eev!" "Can I call you... Yuta?" "Eev Eevee!" Yuta nods. Otori smiles, "Alright then," Otori gets out a pokeball, Yuta bumps its head on it, going inside with a red light, then setting down, "Welcome to the team."

Xxx

Akatsuki couldn't help but want to battle Otori.

"Go, Vulpix!" "Vul!"

"Yuta!" "Eev!"

"This is our first battle, so show me what you got!" "Eevee!"

"Vulpix, don't let your guard down!" "Vulpix!"

Sazanami says, "Battle begin!"

"Flamethrower!" Vulpix unleashes a blazing flame. Yuta dodges without commands.

"Yuta, Quick Attack!" With blazing speed, Yuta lands a hit on Vulpix, sliding it back, then running back to Otori.

Shaking it off, Vulpix still stands. "Dark Pulse!" Vulpix lets out a wave of dark rings.

"Iron Tail!" Yuta's tail glows white, then slams it on the incoming dark rings, smashing it.

Gritting his teeth, Akatsuki tries something else, "Will-o-Wisp!" Vulpix unleashes balls of blue flames.

Otori responds, "Shadow Ball, rapid fire!" Yuta unleashes multiple balls of darkness, counteracting the flames.

"Extrasensory!" Vulpix's eyes glow with psychic power as it lifts Yuta off the ground, then slams it down.

Shaking it off, Yuta stands. "You OK?" "Vee!" "Good! Now, use Sing!"

Yuta sings its song, Vulpix yawning, then falling asleep. "Ah! Vulpix!"

"Quick Attack!" Yuta charges at the sleeping Vulpix with awesome speed, knocking it out.

Sazanami looks at the situation, then declares Otori and Yuta the winners. Sighing, Akatsuki recalls his Vulpix while Otori smiles and pets Yuta.

Otori offers Akatsuki his hand, "Great battle." Akatsuki slaps his hand away, "I won't lose next time." Blinking, Otori smiles, "I'm looking forward to it." "Eevee!"

Xxx

When Yuta meets Otori's other Pokémon, he gets along with most of them.

Toru gets close to Yuta as he provides him with encouragement. Shuu accepted him when he saw Yuta dance.

As for Kaito and Kakeru... it took awhile, and some hard training, but Yuta eventually won them over.

Ace is currently Yuta's favorite pal to be with, besides Otori. Yuta follows him and asks for rides on his back. Not that Ace minds.

Xxx

Whenever Otori visits the bakery, Yuta pops out on his own, tail wagging at the freshly baked poke puffs. The owner smiles and says to take care of him while giving them a discount.

Xxx

Eventually, Yuta evolves, surprisingly, into an Umbreon. Otori guesses that Yuta really liked him, and even trained into the night for him. Yuta even learned Moonlight. From that point on, Otori always gave the big orange poke puffs to Yuta.


End file.
